Coming Together
by Tonlor
Summary: Naruto and Konan come together. Simple and smutty. All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto. Adult Content within. Don't like don't read.


**Coming Together**

**~A/N~ Request for Azofeifa. Naruto and Konan come together.**

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in Amegakure once more. Over the years since his battle with Pein so much had happened. The five great villages came together rather quickly and Obito was brought down before he could really get started. Thanks to the tenuous pack between the villages the Fourth Shinobi War was evaded. Naruto was now a member of ANBU under the title of Wani, The Crocodile, Tsunade said it'd be too obvious if he was Kitsune.<p>

Naruto didn't really mind. But he was glad he got the missions he did. Tsunade used him as her personal liaison with Amegakure. He moved between the two villages doing joint missions and securing supply lines. Thanks to his contacts in the Nami No Kuni and Yuki No Kuni, now Haru No Kuni, he was able to open trade between Konoha, Ame, Nami and Haru.

In doing so he had gotten quite close with Ame's leader, Konan, many people in Ame still called her their angel while others were trying to make Ame a village in its own right and make her a Kage. Something Naruto doubted would happen in his lifetime.

Stepping out of the constant rain and into a nice office building Naruto made his way towards Konan's office. Now he wasn't sure how he felt about the blue haired beauty but he knew it was genuine what he felt.

He had thought he found love after Sakura confessed her love to him. He quickly started a relationship with her thinking he had found his happy ending. He hadn't only after it was too late did he learn Sakura still loved Sasuke and had no romantic feelings for him. To say he was crushed would've been an understatement.

After Sakura's horrid lie he hadn't even seen her for a year and a half. And he had no plans of seeing her any time soon. After what she did Naruto asked for his more missions with Ame. Konan was a pillar for him. She didn't flirt nor did she hate him. She was completely accepting of him though. They saw each other as true friends.

But as of late Naruto felt himself desiring more from her. A lot more. "Wani," her voice echoed out to him as he stepped into her office. He instantly smiled and remember all of the missions they had done together.

An investigation into what they believed to have been a large battle between Shinobi, a mission to rid the elemental nations of a business man that was getting in the way for Konoha and Ame's trade routes. He was quickly removed. Mission after mission the two were always together when he came to Ame. Which he ended up asking her about.

Why would the leader of Ame come out on missions with him? Her response made his heart warm. She believed them to be friends and wanted to visit with him. Naruto didn't know it but that had sparked his interest in the woman.

"Konan-san," Naruto knelt before the leader of Ame. A soft smile came to her face and she waved her hand. Naruto felt the presence of her guards vanish and the two both relaxed. Naruto took the moment to take in Konan's immaculate visage. Her beautiful blue hair had grown slightly now resting between her shoulders. Her grey eyes still stunned him every time he saw them. though she had long abandoned the Akatsuki cloak she still wore the same style of clothes. Her entire figure was hidden under a dark grey cloak. But Naruto knew underneath she wore a pair of dark blue Shinobi pants, and a black shirt with the Amegakure symbol on the back.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon… Uzumaki-san," Konan said as she stood. Naruto pulled off his mask and smiled at her. She liked him much better without his mask. she could see his sapphire eyes so much easier.

"I couldn't wait to see you," Naruto stopped. Why did he say that? Because it was true?

"I'm glad to hear that," Konan said as she stepped towards him the smile on her face didn't fade in the slightest. Both were waiting for the other to make the first move. Konan wouldn't admit it but she was desperate for him to take her. To make her feel loved again.

Naruto didn't know what to do. His instincts were screaming at him to go for it while his brain told him she would push him away. Finally choosing to do something Naruto took a step forward and moved his hand onto Konan's. Her hand felt cold in his. He quickly pulled both of her hands into his and he tried to warm them.

"Cold hands?" Naruto asked.

"Always… I can never seem to keep them warm," Konan replied as she let Naruto warm her hands. Compared to hers his hands were an inferno. They hadn't even noticed that they moved closer together. She felt so safe being this close to him.

"Uzumaki-san," Konan spoke softly.

"I've told you… it's Naruto," Naruto said as they now looked into each other's eyes.

"Nar… uto," Konan's eyes closed as their lips moved closer and closer. Naruto's eyes slowly joined hers and closed lightly pressing their lips together. Both felt the fireworks the shot up as they kissed. Naruto moved his hands around Konan's waist pulling her close to him as she slid her hands up his chest to grip his shirt.

Their lips mesh together more as their passion started to flare. Konan's hands slid up and around his neck deepening their kiss as Naruto's hands moved further down her sides. Konan clasped her hands together making the ram seal. Naruto noticed it at the last moment as a swirl of paper went off and the two vanished.

* * *

><p>Konan's back hit her bed as Naruto moved over her. His eyes drinking in the delicious vision of her naked body; from her long tapered legs, her wide sexy hips, the tuff of blue hair just about her womanhood, her smooth but toned stomach, her luscious breasts, her thin neck, and her stunning face.<p>

She was the vision of beauty… and she wanted him. Naruto licked his lips before he lowered his head and started to kiss her neck. Konan moaned lightly feeling Naruto's lips on her neck. Her hands moved onto his body her fingers starting to run through his light chest hair.

"Naruto… don't stop," Konan moaned lightly as her back arched lightly. Naruto smiled and continued to kiss at her neck and collar slowly moving both his lips and his hands down her body. Konan's eyes widened when she felt Naruto's hand slide over her womanhood.

Naruto looked up at her seeing lust in her eyes he knew it was ok to continue. His kissing slowly trailed down her body as a finger slid into her entrance. Konan's eyes rolled back slightly as she felt Naruto's finger started to move inside of her. A tremble ran up her back as a second finger slid in to join the first.

"Naruto," Konan moaned as her back started to arch in reaction to his teasing. Naruto smiled as his lips moved down over her smooth stomach kissing her softly as he neared her womanhood. Konan bit her lip as she saw what Naruto was planning on doing. She trembled again as he kissed her thigh his fingers sliding out of her and moving down to caress her leg.

His lips slowly found their way to Konan'sw womanhood. His tongue slid over her lips making her gasp then moan. Naruto smiled and moved in starting to kiss and lick her more. Konan's moans started to echo out, her back arched more and her legs tried to wrap around Naruto's head.

"Enjoying yourself?" Naruto asked before he plunged his tongue into his blue haired lover's folds getting a long deep moan from the woman.

"Kami yes! please don't stop," Konan moaned loudly as her hand moved down onto Naruto's head and her fingers snaked into his hair. Naruto simply obeyed and continued to nearly devour Konan's core. Her folds tasted so good to him.

"Ah Naruto… slow down… I can't last," Konan cried out in between moans. Naruto smiled but didn't slow down. He wanted her to blast through her climax and squirm while moaning his name. Konan tried her best to hold back her climax but to no avail. Naruto's tongue simply felt too good to her. She hit her climax like a freight train. Her entire body seized up as her orgasm tore through her body.

Naruto moved up her body as she still remained trapped in her throes of ecstasy. Her body very slowly came down from its high. She smiled up at Naruto once they were face to face once more. "That was amazing Naruto," Konan said still panting.

"Glad you liked it," Naruto smiled.

"Please… take me," Konan said as she bit her lip trying to hide how lusting she was. Naruto nodded and lined himself up with her entrance. With one last look and a nod Naruto slid himself into Konan. Their bodies became one and both gave deep moans.

"You're so big," Konan moaned.

"Your body feels so good," Naruto groaned as he slowly started to piston himself. He had to hold back the best he could from taking her as hard as he could. Her body felt so good but he didn't want to hurt her. Konan could tell what he wanted… and she wanted it too.

"Harder Naruto… take me… make me yours," Konan said before she brought Naruto down for a searing kiss. Obeying her once more as they kissed Naruto's hips started to pick up speed and power. One of his hands moved onto her body gently groping her breast while the other nearly tore into the fabric of the sheets.

"Konan," Naruto moaned as their kissed ended.

"So good," Konan moaned as her back arched again pushing her breast into his hand. Their bodies continued to slam into each other both becoming lost in their lust for the other. Konan's hand hooked onto Naruto's back and her nails started to dig into his shoulders. Naruto moved his hand from her breasts to her hip holding her better as he gave her everything he had.

"Konan… I can't… it's too good," Naruto moaned as he held back the best he could.

"Inside… kami inside I want to feel it all," Konan moaned as she reached her second climax. Her body screamed in euphoria and ecstasy. Her voice joined in when she felt Naruto empty himself inside of her folds. Naruto smiled down at Konan and gently kissed her cheek.

"Konan… I… I think I'm in love with you," Naruto said nervously. He was putting it all out there and risking everything. Konan's eyes opened slowly as she smiled happily.

"I'm glad to hear that… because I think I love you too," Konan replied before she pulled him down into another searing kiss. Naruto slid his arms around Konan's waist pulling her up and into a seated position as they kissed. Konan wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck deepening their kiss. Their tongues quickly started to dance together as Konan started to move her hips once more starting to ride her blonde lover.

Naruto moved his hands from her lower back to her hips helping her ride him. Konan's fingers ran up into his blonde hair her nails dragging over his scalp gaining a throaty groan from him. Naruto started to pump up each time she came down on him. Each thrust became more and more passionate as their need for the other started to rise more and more again.

"Naruto…" Konan moaned as she pressed her breasts into his face. Naruto groaned and licked at her nipples. He quickly desired more and took one of her nipples into his mouth for him to suck on as his grey eyed lover bounced on him.

"Crap… Konan… I'm going," Naruto groaned as he burst into her folds once more. Konan moaned as her head rolled back relishing the feeling of his seed filling her.

The two laid together panting heavily. Naruto smiled happily as he looked down to see Konan's head on his shoulder as a happy smile on her face. She had already drifted away to dream land. It didn't matter their mission didn't start until the following afternoon.

* * *

><p>~Years Later~<p>

Time had passed and Naruto had become the permanent liaison to Amegakure. He was not the Hokage and surprisingly he didn't seem to mind it. He lived in Amegakure and was married with children. He was truly happy here.

He was currently making breakfast for his family. He hummed softly as he mixed the batter for some pancakes. He smiled when he heard a soft voice behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see the most beautiful girl in the world. His daughter, Haruko, was the first to wake up as usual. She had gotten her mother's side there. But she had gotten her grandmother's vibrant red hair and her mother's grey eyes. She smiled happily at her father and sat at the table to wait for breakfast.

The second to join the table was his son, Jiraiya, he originally wasn't going to name him such but since both he and his wife had had the white haired man in their life they agreed to name him such. He had gotten his father's bright blue eyes and his mother's hair to match it.

"Morning kids," Naruto said.

"Morning Daddy!" both of them shouted happily.

"Keep it down you two," an angelic voice called out. Naruto couldn't hide his smile. This time he turned all the way around to greet his wife. Their eyes met and a moment later their lips found each other's.

"Eww!" both kids called out seeing their parents kissing. Naruto placed a hand on his wife's large stomach. He felt a light kick as his hand moved over her belly.

"Daddy! The food," Haruko called out. Naruto spun quickly and checked the pancakes. Just in time he flipped them and saved them from burning.

"You distract me so my dear wife," Naruto smiled.

"I think it's your fault… you're too easily distracted dear husband," Konan smiled as she walked slowly over to the table.

"Mommy! When is my little brother going to come out?" Haruko asked.

"We've gone over this Haruko… there are two of them and a little longer," Konan explained as Naruto passed out plates of pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and glasses of milk and orange juice.

"Yeah food!" Jiraiya smiled as they family dug into their food. Yup Naruto was truly happy here.

* * *

><p><strong>~End Notes~ Let me know what you think… I hope you liked it.<strong>

**B.O.U.N. will be the next release.**

**~Ja Ne ~ Tonlor**


End file.
